1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of directly connecting (face-down bonding) bumps extending on a surface of a semiconductor device such as an IC chip to electrode terminals on a packaging substrate, thereby packaging the semiconductor device on the packaging substrate, packaging structure and packaging substrate.
2. Related Background Art
When bumps formed on a semiconductor device are to be directly connected to electrode terminals on a packaging substrate to package the semiconductor device on the packaging substrate, in a conventional system, the positions of the electrode terminals on the packaging substrate are confirmed by a television camera or an image processing apparatus, and the bumps on the semiconductor device are aligned with the positions of the electrode terminals, thereby packaging the semiconductor device on the packaging substrate.
Since the bumps and the electrode terminals, however, are opposed to each other upon alignment, the actual alignment state cannot be observed. An outer appearance of the semiconductor device upon its observation from the lower surface is observed, and the positions of the bumps are estimated from the observed outer appearance. For this reason, when deformation such as cracks is present in the outer appearance of the semiconductor device, accurate alignment cannot be performed.